


This wasn’t supposed to happen

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Loss, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: «Все равно вернется», - подумалось чародею, когда он закрывал дверь в комнату сбежавшей помощницы.





	

У всего на этом свете есть такая грань, за которую переступать нельзя. Особенно мала она у людей, однако у Лидии все же была больше, но как выяснилось однажды – не бесконечна. И эту черту не повезло перешагнуть Вильгефорцу. Но маг привык за столькие годы сталкиваться с женскими воплями, слезами, обидами. За это, собственно, он их так и ненавидел. Но вот Лидия… она не кричала. Не шумела, даже звука не издала. Ни единого телепатического сигнала. Закрыла на цепной замок свое сознание, чтобы он никакими силами не проник в ее мысли. Она недолго простояла, глядя в его глаза, словно ждала чего-то или просто пыталась выжечь этим взглядом его душу.

А затем просто развернулась и ушла в свою комнату, не отзываясь ни на словесные, ни на телепатические призывы мага. Да и там пробыла недолго – резкая вспышка света по ту сторону двери и – бац! – исчезла вместе со своими вещами, словно никогда прежде не бывало ее здесь. Даже прощаться не стала.

«Все равно вернется», - подумалось чародею, когда он закрывал дверь в комнату сбежавшей помощницы. Но она не вернулась.

Ни сегодня, ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Исчезла, не оставив о себе буквально ни единого напоминания – пожалуй, именно так должно уходить тем, кто никогда не собирается возвращаться. А уход мисс ван Бредевоорт вовсе не был какой-то вспышкой, минутной прихотью или попыткой обратить к себе внимание. Нет, она действительно ушла с сожалением лишь о том, что не сделала этого намного раньше.

Да, выбор был нелегок, но лучше уж отстрадать временно, чем кормить себя несбыточной мечтой на протяжении всей жизни.

А Вильгефорц?.. Нет, ничуть он по ней не скучал. Просто не так легко избавиться от привычек, закрепленных годами. Бывало, проводя опыты, привычно протягивал назад руку, прося подать тот или иной инструмент. И не получал. Ругался тихо и шел сам.

А еще никто не приносил просто так – без просьб или приказов – чашку горячего чая ближе к вечеру – самая, по правде сказать, досадная потеря. А еще никто не отзывался на телепатический сигнал, направленный той, что была настолько далеко, что просто не могла внять ему и даже услышать.

Не было грусти, сожалений, сентиментальной нехватки человека, но определенно стало пустовато, непривычно.

Впрочем, с этим колдун поспешил проблему уладить – нанял такого же помощника, объяснил, что и как нужно делать, куда идти можно, куда нельзя… и, говоря откровенно, утомился ему все это разъяснять. Лидия всегда знала, куда следует заходить, а куда не следует, когда его можно беспокоить, а когда его нет ни для кого, включая ее саму. Знала привычки, замашки, могла смиренно терпеть любые выходки… а на этого чуть гаркнешь – так сжимается весь, боится.

Пробовал найти на замену помощницу – а те и вовсе совали носы, куда не надо.

Нет, Лидию ван Бредевоорт заменить не мог никто. Никто не провел с ним столько лет бок о бок, сколько провела она. И это неудобство действовало на нервы, а в голове уже вертелся назойливый вопрос: _«Какого черта она решила уйти?»_

Вильгефорц заменил все, что делала прежде одна она разными людьми, и хотя результаты немного улучшились, а все равно эффект был иной. Помощник косорукий, неуклюжий, слышит плохо, чай то слишком крепкий, то слишком сладкий, с часами и вовсе начались неполадки – снова маг засыпал над какой-нибудь книгой или работой поздней ночью, никто не сообщал ему, что пора бы вздремнуть, а просыпался от того, что начинала ныть шея. От всех этих неудобств он за считанные месяцы стал в несколько раз раздражительнее. 

Этого не должно было случиться. Лидия не должна была уходить и бросать его со всеми этими прижившимися за годы привычками, связанными исключительно с ней одной.

Но кое-что чародейка все же не забрала – не захотела, забыла или считала уже не своим, важно ли? – это были ее картины, особенно понравившиеся Вильгефорцу. Пара в одном зале, пара в другом, в третьем. В целом, не мало. А значит, забыть о ней так просто не удастся. Равнодушно выбросить все ее картины он бы не посмел. Да и в чем виновато искусство, если ушла сама художница?

И сейчас, сидя за столом и глядя на чашку остывшего противного чая, маг с досадой был вынужден себе признаться, что незаменимые люди все же существуют, хотя и очень редко. Вот только свою редкость он, мягко выражаясь, упустил, как последний идиот.


End file.
